


Through Something

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Frustration, M/M, One Shot, but it's from Phil's pov so he's super clueless, platonic, you could read it as Dan having unrequited love for Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is probably depressed. Phil doesn't feel like helping him this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Something

Dan is definitely not depressed. Dan is definitely not going through something. Dan is definitely not falling into another shitstorm that Phil will have to deal with. 

That’s what Phil tells himself after they have another argument. 

Dan’s been quiet, tense. He tries for humor but just ends up making biting remarks, bracketed by barking laughter. He’s been this way before. Phil’s hoping that if he just lets the other boy be, they’ll be best friends again in no time. Phil doesn’t want to try to step in, again, and get himself hurt, again. It’s really not his duty to fix Dan. Phil thinks that sometimes Dan must trick himself into thinking it _is_ Phil’s duty, because Dan gets even more angry when Phil outright ignores his blatant cries for help. 

The important thing to remember is that Phil Is Not Dan’s Therapist. Dan doesn’t even have a therapist. 

Maybe Dan needs a therapist. 

Phil goes to bed early. He wakes up at one AM and he can hear Dan pacing in the other room. He goes back to sleep. He wakes up at four AM and something heavy and glass _definitely_ just fell in the kitchen. At first he’s afraid someone has broken in, but then he hears Dan swear. He goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Phil can’t find his favorite mug. Dan is on the couch surfing through Tumblr. Phil throws a can of coffee grinds onto the floor, and the lid flies off. He kicks once through the spilt, black mess before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the apartment. 

When he returns in the afternoon, Dan is sitting at the dining room table, staring down at the woodgrain with a blank expression on his face. The coffee grinds have been cleaned up. 

“Phil,” he says without looking up. Phil crosses his arms over his chest. “Please help me.”

Phil swallows and considers saying no. But then again, Dan looks sorta dead and he is Phil’s best friend, and would he even be able to call himself that if he were to just walk away? 

“What do you need?” Phil asks. He’d tried to make himself sound compassionate but the resentment in him was overpowering. 

“Nothing,” Dan says. “Never mind.” 

“Tell me,” Phil says, and _there,_ that was better. 

“I don’t know.” 

Phil goes and sits beside Dan, cupping his cheek and then carding through his hair. His hand comes to rest on Dan’s shoulder. “What do you need?” Phil asks.

“I don’t know,” Dan repeats. He blinks and looks up from the table to Phil. “Hug?”

“I can do that.” 

It’s a little awkward because they’re on separate chairs, but they manage. At first Phil wants to pull away, but as Dan continues to hold him he gets comfortable, and suddenly it’s been over a minute and even though his leg is cramping a little from the awkward angle, he thinks he may never want to move again. 

So it’s Dan that pulls back another few minutes later. “Thank you,” he whispers. “I’m sorry about your mug.” He looks like he might cry. Phil really doesn’t want to see Dan cry. Luckily, Dan quickly retreats to his bedroom, but only after pressing a soft kiss to Phil’s temple. Phil blinks a few times and wonders why that happened. Then he hopes a hug and a kiss and a good cry are enough to make Dan feel less depressed. Probably not. They’re obviously going through something.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please comment? (sorry for any typos i literally wrote this in like twenty minutes, read through it once and thought Sure I'll Post It)
> 
> ((should i post more of these? i honestly have no idea if this is any good but it was so easy to write and if i really wanted to I could probably write several a day))


End file.
